


Dear One I Love

by OnceABlueMoon



Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime)
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, Fix-It, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Translation Available, Translation in Portuguese, character death what character death?, in this house the major is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceABlueMoon/pseuds/OnceABlueMoon
Summary: Violet visits a new client. The man has amnesia but wishes to write a letter to someone he loves, regardless of whether he remembers them or not. The thing is, he is a man who was once named Gilbert, and the recipient might just be Violet herself.Now also available inPortuguese!





	Dear One I Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Violet Evergarden.
> 
> Now also available in [Portuguese](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12979792/1/Caro-Algu%C3%A9m-que-amo-Dear-One-I-Love-by-OnceABlueMoon-in-Portuguese), translated by [UmaOliveira](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/10400489/UmaOliveira)

‘’I want to write a letter,’’ he says, ‘’To someone I love.’’

His eyes are green, shining emeralds in a drawn, but lively face. He sits on the couch, perky as a peach, staring right into her eyes.

She stretches her metal finger one by one. They gleam in the light and he watches the movement with calm curiosity.

He is not the major, but so painfully Gilbert it hurts Violet to watch.

‘’Someone you love?’’

He nods. ‘’I don’t know who, but… There must be someone. A father. A mother. A sibling perhaps? …It’s so hard to write a letter when you don’t know who to address it to.’’

A laugh leaves him as he turns to face the window. ‘’Perhaps I even have  a wife somewhere out there!’’

There is a desperate edge to it, as it falls between them.

Violet could tell him. About a brother, who cannot give up on him. About his mother, who keeps him in her heart. About president Hodgins, even; His old friend who fulfilled his wishes even after they thought him dead.

But this is not the right way to start, not the right way to tell him. Because this man is not the major, but he is still Gilbert. Gilbert bears just as many scars as the major did. He might’ve forgotten where they came from, but he is on fire just as she, and it burns.

She cannot let him think he burns alone any longer.

So she takes a deep breath, looks at eyes of emerald, and speaks. ‘’Once upon a time, you would’ve addressed this letter to me.’’

He breathes it in like she has given him his salvation, like she is an angel from above sent to save him, and reaches for her hand. He doesn’t flinch away when he touches the cold steel.

‘’Tell me, please.’’

‘’It started with ‘I love you’.’’

 

**Author's Note:**

> *EXPLODES WITH FEELS*
> 
> If you want to squeal with me: this is my [Tumblr](https://onceabluemoonwrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
